Relatively thin, disposable polyethylene gloves have a variety of uses and applications in the present marketplace and have been available for many years. However, one of the major drawbacks to expanding the use or availability of such gloves resides in the manner in which they have been packaged for use or distribution to the ultimate user. Given the intended disposable nature of the gloves and the necessity of maintaining a low cost per glove, the prior means for packaging a plurality of gloves in a unit for dispensing consisted of a paperboard box containing a plurality of gloves stacked therein in a folded relationship. The other packaging means for such gloves comprised a roll of tissue paper carrying a single glove mounted on the paper roll in spaced relationship from one another along the length of the roll.
The first described means has been found less than satisfactory because it is very difficult to consistently retrieve only one glove at a time and results in an objectionable percentage of waste. Therefore too often a user pulls a plurality of gloves out of the box resulting in discarding all but the one required. The second means is not satisfactory because it is too costly for many applications or potential applications wherein such gloves otherwise might be made available for use.
Further, both of such methods for packaging such disposable gloves for easy dispensing are deficient in providing protection against the elements of weather or against waste due to casual tampering or destruction, thereby significantly hindering the use thereof in outdoor applications.
Therefore, the expansion of the use of such disposable gloves which may be desirable has been hampered by the lack of a convenient and reliable dispensing package which provides efficient one at a time retrieval of the gloves in a low cost manner and further provides a more secure and protected package vehicle which is not so cost prohibitive as to make the use of the gloves economically impractical for most applications.